


Night Terror

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Carlos is as supportive as ever, Eliza is a little shit, F/M, Mention of Wesker - Freeform, Will Jill ever catch a break?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Jill's worst nightmare.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Family Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by rizzyrisso on Tumblr

He was there standing in her living room. Wesker. How could he be there? Chris said that he had been killed in a volcano. But there he was with that taunting smirk on his lips. Jill was staring at his feet. At the limp lifeless bodies of her husband and child. As their skin turned ashen grey, veins becoming dark and prominent like the monsters her and Carlos had faced in Raccoon City. No. No this couldn’t be happening.

Eliza was the first one to shamble onto her feet, once honey eyes dulled and unfocused. Then Carlos. Both lurching towards her. Jill could feel the cold weight of the gun in her hand but she couldn’t bring herself to raise it against her family.

“Please… no…”

* * *

Jill woke with a start, her heart racing and tears streaking her face, hugging herself to stop from shaking, to hold herself together. She looked to her side where Carlos was led, calm and peaceful. She bought a hand to his neck checking his pulse. It was still there, thumping away letting her know he was alive. Sighing in relief, she rested her head on his chest, over his heart.

“Bad dream?” Carlos asked groggily, stroking her hair.

“I dreamt that Wesker was here. That he turned you and Eliza into those… things… I couldn’t- I couldn’t-”

“Shhh. It’s fine, Jill. We’re fine. We’re all here and that fucker is long gone.”

She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him, eyes meeting his. God, she loved how warm and inviting they always looked. How safe they made her feel.

“Can we check on Eliza? I don’t I could go back to sleep unless we do.”

Carlos gave her a gentle smile, “Whatever you need, supermum.”

The couple got out of bed, Carlos pulling on a tshirt to protect himself from the chill of the night. He held her hand as they headed towards their daughter’s room. Something was off.

The door was ajar.

They always closed the door after putting Eliza to bed. Jill let go of his hand and rushed through the door.

“Carlos she’s not here!”

Carlos knew that he had to be the calm one, to be Jill’s pillar of support. He knew, logically, that it was unlikely she was taken thanks to her rescue attempts before Jill’s return. But hearing the panic in her voice sent his heart racing. He found himself heading to the bathroom to check there only to have his rising panic heightened.

“She’s not here either.” He called back.

Both ran down the stairs and immediately sighed in relief at what they saw. There she was, their little devil. Curled up on the sofa with a bag of tortilla chips in her hands, fast asleep as a Japanese Sailor Moon DVD played. Jill padded over to her, moving the tortilla chips and picking up the sleeping child and held her close. Allowing herself to find comfort in Eliza’s slow steady breathing as she cradled the back of her head.

“We need to put up a stair gate or something.” Carlos chuckled, moving out the way so Jill could carry the trouble maker up to bed.

“No point, she’d find a way to unlock it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!  
> I do take requests! If you have any feel free to head over to my Tumblr to ask for one! You can also find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) and rules there :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
